


Golden Days

by kkeet



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Evak Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, That's gay, a hint of praisekink, a little orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Even hasn't been home for months and Isak, though it's hard to admit it, missed him. Their relationship has never been so close to peaking into something other than platonic. But first, he has to come to terms with the whole "gay" thing.





	1. Honey, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for supporting my work and reading so far. Junior year has been kicking my ass, but I plan to update the story soon after I finish testing season. You guys are amazing!

Even dropped his bags on the porch in front of Isak's door. He turned to the door and knocked twice. No one answered. Soon, he was greeted from behind by cold hands that ran up his back and wrapped around him.

"You're home." Isak smiled and hugged him tighter. Eva and Noora came behind him, holding bags full of who knows what.

"Welcome back, Even" Noora smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she pushed the two out of the way to enter the house.

"Uh- Hi Noora." Even said, trying to breathe. Isak stepped back startled as if he didn't know they had all just gotten out the car together. He was too focused on other things. It's been nearly two months since Even left and Isak missed him. He wanted to tell him this but he couldn't. Something stopped him every time. He had made progress with his original feelings though. What he felt for Eva had faded away but there was something in its place now.

"Isak! Help!" Eva yelled from behind him. Isak turned around to find on the verge of dropping everything in her hands. He ran back to her and grabbed two bags and then followed Even into the house. Eva didn't look too pleased but she just re-adjusted herself and went inside. They set the bags on the table and then went into Isak's room. This time they didn't have to regret their decision. For some reason, he cleaned his room. Even sat on the edge of his bed while Isak threw himself to the other side of the bed and sat back against the wall. The girls were still in the kitchen.

“So, how was it.” Isak asked said as he scrolled through his feed. Even didn’t say anything back. He just turned around and looked at Isak. It took only a second for the two to meet each other's eyes. Tears began to run down Even face faster than he could wipe them.

“Even.. What happened?”

“He did.” The boys shared a couple glances before Even pulled out his phone and showed Isak the messages between him and some boy. 

“I went there thinking we had something, and he just ended up using me.” His face flooded with tears and his phone fell from his hand. Isak picked it up and scrolled through the messages. They had been out of school for summer for nearly a week. Even moved up north to stay in a mental clinic after having an episode and flipping out on everyone. He was okay with it up until Erik broke his heart. They met the week he left, but Erik wasn’t fond of dating a ‘maniac.’ And so he broke up with him. Not so great for someone who already wasn’t the best at the whole feelings thing.

“H- he broke up with you?” Isak looked up from the screen joyous. Though he tried to mask it, the feeling of Even being free from that jerk was relieving. He had to hear about everything Erik did wrong and it drove him mad. As their eyes met, Isak found himself drowning in Even’s deep blues. An ocean of blue clouded by specs of gray and black. He always seemed to fall in.

“Yes, Isak. He broke up with me.” Even said, breaking away from the staring contest. He laid his head back onto Isak’s lap. “I’ve never felt so hurt before, Isak”

What Even didn’t know is that Isak could understand completely what he was going through. He’d been in love with his best friend for years. He could’ve cried too.


	2. Cry Me A River

Later on, Isak found himself alone in his room. Even had left with the girls on their daily mall run to help them burn out their pockets. 

“We’ll be back, Isy.” Even called out, screaming Isak’s ‘stupid’ nickname that Even so confidently created after getting drunk from his fifth shot of some fruity drink weeks ago. 

Now alone, he felt slightly more at peace, his head still full of contradicting thoughts. Even being single, lit something in him that he hadn’t seen in months. They’d been friends for years, but Isak had always been interested in the thought of being something more. Even never really seemed to play with the idea though. Whenever they spoke to each other, it was like they were in another world. A world where, to Isak, they were a thing or at least... Something other than friends. Something more than friends. 

Isak rolled over in his bed, his head hanging off the edge as he fell deeper and deeper into a pit of boredom. Being the slightest bit horny, he closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his mind off of it. He hadn’t really gotten any in the longest. Every time Noora, Eva, or even Jonas asked, the answer was always some excuse. He was trying to keep from the fact that he never really came out yet. Well, he did but then turned it around, saying it was a joke. Even though no one didn’t really care, something inside in told him to keep it to himself. So, that’s what he did. 

With his parents finally giving him the space he asked for, his whole life consisted of free time and the occasional school. Nothing else. For the most part it was perfect. No one to boss him around or judge his actions. He was a free man. However, right now, this spelled trouble for him. Right now, the only thing he could think of to keep his interest was Even. Even in shorts... completely shirtless, dripping in sweat. A memory from the past that lingered in Isak’s mind ever so often. But from the looks of it, it was more than a memory. It was an extension of his imagination that he liked to call the fun zone -- the place where innocence goes to die. -- 

There, Even was anything he wanted to be. Right now, all Isak wanted him to be was naked. A silly word that happened to come up in almost all of his fantasies. It poured out any last bit of control he had left in him and took over his body. 

Then, he gave up trying to fight it. 

\------- 

With the thought of Even playing in all corners of his mind, it was easy for him to close his eyes and forget everything surrounding him and slip away into fantasyland. He got up to close the bedroom door and slipped off his top, rolling into bed. He unbuckled his belt and undid the two buttons of his jeans, slipping a hand into his pants. The other lied nuzzled under him. He’d forgotten about it, taking his hand up and down the outline of his bulge. The feeling of the cloth rubbing against his skin riled him up more than he thought it would. He grabbed his member and tightened his grip ever so slightly, feeling it harden at the touch. 

Before he knew it, Imaginary Even was more than shirtless, his entire body was free for the world to see. That included his dick. Isak slipped his pants farther down, passing his knees. Everything was perfect. He pulled his boxers open, being first witness to the ‘monster’ he had created. He wrapped his hand around it, letting out soft moans as it made contact. “Cold.” 

His breath picked up, cancelling out every practical thought he had. 

What if they came in? What if- Where's the lube. His thoughts walked all over each other. All except for one. Sitting in the corner of his closet was a fresh, unopen bottle of KY jelly. He got up to look for it, nearly tripping over his pants that sat at his ankle as he crossed the jungle he called his room. Honestly, if someone were to walk in on him right now, they’d probably be concerned for his mental state rather than his physical one. 

Once he made it back from his treacherous journey, he had completely undressed. His pants sat at the foot of the bed, and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. Cold, Isak wrapped his legs in a throw blanket up to his knees. The rest of his body sunk into his sheets and he lost all ability to think any conscious or fluent thoughts. He opened the jelly and squeezed it into his hand, some dripping onto his lower stomach and sliding down to meet his member as he rolled back towards his pillows. 

With what was left on his hand, he wrapped himself in the thickness of the jelly, stroking and tugging at himself. He felt his body warm at this feeling and began to sweat. Most notably his backside, which seemed to be on fire. 

He picked up speed, his body aching for him to let go and finish what he started. That didn’t happen. All he let go of was his dick, readjusting himself to sit up farther in the bed and against the back wall. He slid a finger down the side of his shaft and let out a shallow breath, something quick in response to the sensation he got from touching himself. It was surreal. 

He added more fingers until his whole hand was around his dick again. His other hand, still under him, massaged the rim of his hole. The feeling gravitated him to finish. He let out more quiet moans and sped up the process, practically panting like a dog. Somehow, the world began to materialize around him as he came to a close. He felt the heat move in his body and then suddenly it was everywhere. He released, opened his eyes, and sighed. 

His first thought, even before wiping himself, was to open his door. Which to his surprise, was already ajar?


	3. Fuck Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gets a not-so-great text.

Irony and humiliation go hand in hand, for what can spell disaster for some, can shed light for others. Currently, Isak was experiencing the worst of the two. 

Completely startled by the fact that he might not have been alone like he thought, Isak could barely even get himself to move. He’d gone thinking the best thing for him was to shower. The stench of his lust lingered throughout the room, though he knew it was solely his body that the smell originated from. For the most part, his idea was sound, but turning over to find his bedroom door open changed that thought. It sent chills down his spine, green-lighting so many different thoughts of what could’ve happened. 

However, the irony of the situation was who had seen him. Even though he felt terrible now, his life was about to get a lot better. It was all in the eye of the beholder. 

———- 

Back at school, everything seemed fine. Sure, there were the stale memories of Even’s overzealous attitude towards life which had been replaced with dry pessimism. He wasn’t really taking the whole breakup thing too well. Though, who would. 

In the same existential, end-of-the-fucking-world boat, Isak treated every second of life as his last, waiting for someone to walk up to him and ruin his entire high school career. This was a reoccurring fear, but today it was heightened, mostly due to the whole open door thing. 

 

The two of them sat next to each other at lunch. Sitting directly across from Isak, Jonas stared down at his phone which hid under the lunch table. For a second, Isak wondered what he was looking at. That was until his mind went dark and the ideas of what he’d see ended any speck of curiosity. To the left of him sat Magnus and Vilde, Vilde sandwiched in between the two. 

“Isak, what’s wrong with our party boy?” Vilde was referring to Even, who had fallen into one of his infamous scroll-holes. It was as if he wasn’t even there. There goes another boy by the hands of technology. 

“Don’t know, maybe he’s planning the end of the world,” Isak shrugged. “Mustn’t disturb him, Vilde.” 

She let out a weak snicker and grabbed onto Magnus’ hand, his arm around hers as they sat cuddled up on the lunch bench. Everyone seemed a bit preoccupied at the moment. This left Isak alone to himself until Even sat up and called out to him. 

“Look Isy.” 

Drowning in his own thoughts , Isak couldn’t even hear him. Every time, without fail, he got lost in them. However, now wasn't the time for him to do so. He shook his head back into focus and looked over at Even. Even picked up his phone and showed a screen full of unanswered messages. . 

“What am I supposed to be- Erik...” He sounded noticeably disgusted at the sight of his name. Even laughed a bit and then answered his half-asked question. 

“He wants me back...” 

“As in back together?” 

“Yes, Isak. Back together.” 

“Oh...” With a brief pause, Isak had given up all hope again. The biggest over-exaggeration of the year but it is Isak we’re are talking about here so it was slightly more acceptable. He never was the best at taking stuff like this, nor would he ever be. He also wasn’t the best at stopping his own distress. Every time the chance presented itself, he didn’t take it. Even had been single for months before Erik had been in the picture and still, nothing. It was as if the thought struck fear in him or something. 

He was stuck in an existential dilemma which fit comfortably right next to the stressful idea of being seen naked and covered in his own cum by one of his flat-mates and just an inch away from the fact that he was sure he’d fail today’s math test. 

"No,” Even answered the underlying question that lied on his face. “I woldn’t do that to you or myself again.” 

Isak liked the reassurance but something in him just couldn’t believe it and even if he was telling the truth, that still didn’t mesn they had a chance. These were all thoughts that ran through his head as he watched Even reply to Erik, calling him a jerk and a hero all in the same sentence. He was a jerk because well... he was a jerk. The hero part came from the fact that he literally saved Even from making the biggest mistake of his life. 

See, though Even thought Isak didn’t know so, Erik was trying to get Even to move out to London with him. He had pitched to Isak months ago but had just recently told Even. IT started an entire argument which brought up a lot of buried feelings that Even was finally ready to express. In doing so, Even both freed himself from the torture that was Erik Soste as well as gave himself the push he needed to recover so that he could go home and never have to see him again. 

“Better not. I swear I hated him,” Jonas added, still looking down at his phone. 

“Yeah. He was quite the pain in the ass.” Sana walked over and sat next Isak, tossing an apple core into the trash as she sat down. Now staring blankly at her, Isak cleared up the awkwardness with a smile. 

“See, Even. I wasn’t the only one who thought he was a-” Too soon. 

“I get it, okay? Jeez.” Even scoffed and stood up from the table. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Away from this bullshit.” 

“Even- I-” 

“You what? Don’t know how much it hurts to sit here and listen to my friends clown me about how I got my heart played with? Just wow.” With that, Even walked farther away. He was too hurt right now to realize it but the real reason he couldn’t stay there was because he knew the mistake wasn’t staying with Erik, it was getting with him at all. 

Before Erik, Even was a different person. He changed as time went by, his skin thickening every day from all the jabs Erik threw at him, but it still wasn’t enough to fight what he felt right now. Right now he was ready to cry and so he walked out before he did.


	4. Barrel-roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even doesn't seem to be in the clearest state of mind and he does what Isak thought what impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I didn't even think I'd get one read so thanks so much! Hope you like it!

Maybe Isak shouldn’t have said what he said, but it needed to be put out there. The closest thing he had had to a brother, Isak had been there every step of the way for him. At every step, there was something growing in him to just reach for his face and let go of all his inner inhibitions. The only issue with that was the fact that he couldn’t.  


Ideally, he would express to him how much he liked (loved) Even. He’s done it before, but it’s different now. They’re different now. Back then, Even was perpetually drunk, a coping mechanism to keep sane. It never made sense to Isak but he let him be. Life had always been a struggle for the two, but Even’s situation was a disastrous mess.  


Even had been in and out of school, battling whatever demons were still in him from his past, his parents seemed to pretend he didn’t exist, and he had tapped into somethings that were none of his business: drugs, the hard ones. Isak never questioned it, but the life of Even Bech Naesheim was solely a mystery. He’d told small bits of it though, generally, it was as if it was all one big secret. He liked it that way, Isak didn’t. He wanted Even to open up to him and tell him what was really going on in that head of his but he was sure it’d never happen.  


“Even,” Isak shouted, catching of a glimpse of Vilde’s smile fading as he turned out of the seat to chase after him.  


“Even, please.”  


“You know, Valterson. I really hate you.” He really didn’t but he was trying t stay angry at him; he couldn’t.  


“With all your guts?” Isak shaped our a heart with his hands and smiled.  


“Yes.” Even began to storm off again, Isak trailing behind him.  


“Wait.” The blond reached for his shoulder. “You can’t just walk off like that, Even. What if you die…” Isak wasn’t making sense but somehow it stopped the boy from going any farther. Glued in his tracks, Even looked back at the boy. Isak shivered a bit; It was cold outside and the wind had blown the frigid air all around him.  


“Go inside.” Even demanded.  


“No, I have to- why?”  


“Because you’re clearly cold and crazy.” See, he didn’t hate him that much.  


“Awe, you do love me,” Isak cooed, poking at his stomach which was wrapped tightly by a comforting three layers. “How much though…?”  


“Why?”  


“Because…” Isak began slowly unzipping the jacket as if Even couldn’t see him. “It’s cold.”  


“Isy...fine.”  


Isak let out a noise that signified his victory and slipped off the jacket, putting it on himself. A few people passed though they were oblivious to them.  


Together, the two were huddled next to a fence that closed in the school and towered over them. Even still hadn’t said a word, trying to stay mad at Isak. Damn, was it difficult. The blind had s higher chance st seeing ‘em Even did to stay mad at Isak. It just happened like that, nothing to it.  


Right there, Isak felt himself slipping into his world of fantasy again, imagining right now what it would feel like if Even kissed him right then and there.  


Isak never thought about him making the first move. He claimed, in his dreams, that he wanted Even to sweep him off his feet but it was clear he was just scared of being rejected.  


Sometimes, he thought about the outcome being a good one but that never lasted long enough for him to go through with it. The only thing that would come out today would be a faint rendition of what was, altogether, seven years of feelings bottled into three small and simple words. He couldn’t do it today.  


Even took his hand and leaded him outside. “Let’s skip.”  


Isak laughed a little and then pulled his hand back. “And go where?”  


“Come on, if I go back to Calc I might die.” Even persuaded him a bit and without a second thought, Isak was following behind him to his car. A tiny 1967, egyptian blue beetle sat in the back of the school. It looked kind of ancient on the outside, dust and dirt everywhere.  


The inside was slightly better. Inside, leather covered ever corner of the car. The back seats were ripped up by what looked like claw marks, probably from Kia, his black and white Akita. She always made her way in there somehow.  


They drove to Even’s house, a small suburban ridden with photos of his family. Mostly, it was that of his mother and him; his dad never really stayed in the picture, but there were some of him on the walls right next to the front door. Even hated them though; he felt like they were honoring him, something his father didn’t deserve.  


Anyways, Isak was having a panic attack stepping foot into to Even’s house. His heart was pounding which made no sense, he’d gone over Even’s so much that he practically lived there.  


Walking in, he made his way to their bathroom and made his self comfortable. He was just in there to be in there, sitting on the edge of the bathtub over thinking everything. At this point, panicking was second nature. Even was in the kitchen, fixing up their favorite and most hated snack: cardamom toast.  


Isak finally walked out of the bathroom, stepping over the half-asleep canine that sat contently in the middle of the hallway. He found Even in the kitchen and jumped back onto the counter.  


“Here,” Even handed Isak some toast and then got on the counter across from him. He looked like he had something on his mind but paid no mind to share. Isak soon noticed that that wasn’t all he was hiding.  


Well hidden, Even had stashed away a makeout kit. One of Vilde’s questionable creations, the bag was light and pocketable. In it was supposed to be chapstick, gum, and weed, everything necessary for a fun time.  


Isak hopped off of the counter, grabbing for Even’s pocket. “What’s this?”  


“The reason why I decided to skip today.” Even pulled it out, along with his lighter, the weed already rolled up into to four, thin barrels inside of a small baggy. He pulled one out and lit it then smoked it, inhaling a bit and exhaling through his nose. He handed it to Isak and Isak took it mindlessly. He needed to get his mind off of his own bullshit problems for a minute and this felt like the best solution.  


Had to be a ‘happy’ strand because Even was bumbling around after about twenty minutes. He blames his next action on that and that alone. Even walks up to him, holding his hand out for the joint. Isak watched him but didn’t say anything, slowly handing it to him and looking around the room.  


“Even… what if-” Isak was shut up but lips against his. They were soft, and smooth, and Even’s. It was like a dream but was also a nightmare. Because Isak wanted to let him recover, mainly because he didn’t want to feel guilty for using him even if he did love him.  


However, Even kisses him. Why stop him? Even if he did seem the slightest bit erratic, and his meds were sprawled out on the counter.


	5. Okay

Even’s lips still on him, Isak was heaven. He kissed him back, slipping his tongue In, hesitantly. He didn’t know how far they would go, that was until it ended. Even pushed away and walked back. You could see the hunger in his eyes, but it was mindless hunger. He didn’t even seem to be really there anymore. 

Isak had been looking down at his shoes, feeling guilty because he knew what he did. The only problem was that he wanted to do it again and again, forever. Something in him, small and quiet, kept telling him it was wrong but he tried not to listen. He hoped to god that it was real, but he also knew the difference between Even and whoever he became when he was off his meds. A wild mess, so raw and beautiful, but also, so unstable and scary. This was what he saw as he looked into those blue eyes. Looking back, were frozen over of icy blue; he watched the whole world with a zombie-like appearance, barely even moving. 

Isak knew what it looked like because he’d seen it before. Even had never kissed him, but he had seen him this way with others. He was looking for something to feed on. 

“Look at me,” Even demanded from across the kitchen. 

Isak looked up at him, pouting. “What?” 

“I have to confess something to you…” 

Isak thought it’d be him that’d have to the confessing; he was the one in this situation who wasn’t openly gay, even though it didn’t matter at this point because anyone who saw that kiss could easily make out that he wasn’t straight. He waited for Even to finish his sentence, staring at him with his head resting bull back against a cabinet door. 

“I saw you.” 

Isak heart stopped. 

“Saw me?” 

“Yeah…” 

At that moment, Isak was sure he knew what Even was talking about but hated the thought of it. Even was his best friend, his first love, his everything, and quite literally the last person he’d ever want to see him like that. 

In his mind, he thought why not my mother, god. She wouldn’t hav- I’m so screwed. 

His thoughts, albeit amusing, weren’t really necessary chiefly because of Even’s next few words. 

“It’s fine, you’re human. I should be the last to say anything.” Good ole’ sympathetic Even. Isak smiled. 

“Honestly,” Even continued. “It was kinda hot? Not- well there’s not really any other way to put but weird but… you know?” 

Isak blushed and turned his head from Even. He picked up the remaining piece of his cardamom, ripping it in two. The conversation took a turn, The elder walking over to place his hand behind Isak’s ear. 

“Look, Isy. I’ve been hurting a lot but I never really thought about how you felt.” 

Isak pushed his hand away. “Why does it matter?” 

“Because you’re my best friend, Isak.” 

“Okay but-” Isak hesitated, his head spinning. He couldn’t— well, he felt that he couldn’t— tell Even how he felt. He barely even knew what it was that he felt for Even. He had believed all this time that it was a simple crush, but when his lips touched Isak’s, Even changed this. Now, Isak didn’t know what to think. He was ready to walk away, but something kept him glued to the kitchen floor. He didn’t know what he was going to say. 

“But what? What, Isak?” 

Isak turned away and mumbled something under his breath, then he walked out of the kitchen. Even stopped him, grabbing for his hand. “You what, Isak.” He had him cornered in the middle of the hallway. 

“Nothing, Even. Jesus.” 

“Isak,” Even yelled in his face; he did it again and again, getting no response. “Isak Valt-” 

“Even, I love your dumbass. I love you and I didn’t know if you feel the same, so I kept it to myself. I’m fucking tired of keeping it in. Even, I’ve wanted to fuck you for nearly two years. There, I t-” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Even had already had his lips on Isak’s again. He pushed into Isak, unbuckling Isak’s pants. Isak raised his shirt, stretching out his body and sighing deeply into the kiss. Even lips were the only thing he knew right now and they were so soft, they were so real. It felt surreal, like a dream came true. His shirt hanging haphazardly around his neck, Isak felt Even’s lips slip away. His tongue travelled the boy’s chest, until it found its place: folding and circling around Isak’s nipples. 

With that, Isak let a quite moan slip out; he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He stopped Even, pushing him away. “You wanted to kiss me?” sounding astonishingly surprised that he was kissable. 

“Yes, Isak. I wanted to kiss you.” Even said sarcastically, though he was kinda thrown aback by the fact that Isak was so surprised by him doing so. He stood up to meet the his eyes. 

“And your pills?” 

“Are on the counter because I spilled them this morning in a rush. Up until now, I had completely forgotten they were even there. I’ll clean them up... later.” 

“Okay.” Isak leaned forward and kissed him, warmed by the feeling of Even’s lips on his own once more. A tingling sensation trickled down his sides and he felt his back heat up as he pushed deeper into the kiss. 

Even was taking all of this very well. His hands found their way around Isak, cornering him. He pushed into the wall and felt something overtake him. It overtook Isak too. The two of them locked in two or three more breathy, hot kisses before stopping. 

Even broke the kiss and walked down the hallway, his fingers laced in between Isak’s. He knew what he wanted to do and Isak knew what he was going to do. Even’s bedroom door sat open at the very end of the hall. Soon enough, they were in it.


	6. As we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally release some of they’re tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been off for a while. Sorry about that, but I’m back now. For good. 
> 
> -new chapters every Sunday.

Isak’s body began to heat at Even’s touch. The feeling of his fingers felt amazing, especially going up and down his back as Even grabbed for his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Isak still couldn’t believe this was happening. Just moments ago, he was ready to give up. But now, It was as if an angel had been watching over his shoulder. He was going to have Even all to himself… even if the world had to crumble beneath his feet to do so.

Dramatic? Yes. Hot? Definitely. 

Even leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes as the tip of his tongue made its way between Isak’s lips. The feeling was enough to make Isak , tacitly allowing the taller’s tongue farther in his mouth. It felt different, but the more it happened, the more he liked it.

Even led the kiss, backing Isak onto the bed behind him. Isak opened his eyes to find posters cluttered into makeshift collages, on pale green walls. Thin, black curtains blocked the already dimming sunlight, which left room for the weak shine of two old, vanilla-scented candles. The same candles that Isak had bought him for his birthday. 

Only seconds had passed before Isak’s cock throbbed, tightening the fit of his blue jeans. Even’s body rubbed against his, back and forth as they tussled around on the bed, knocking some pillows off in the process.

Isak managed to mount Even, rolling him over and breaking the kiss, pushing him down with both hands to his arms. 

“Oh no you don’t, buddy,” Isak said flashing a confident grin as he watched Even try to push him off. He wasn’t that light and pushing his weight down made him even heavier. Even huffed a muzzled grunt, and rocker his hips over, breaking free. He had other things in mind. 

His hands grazed Isak’s sides, pulling away.

Isak wrapped his hands around Even, pulling him into another kiss, but Even refused and lowered his head, slipping out of his reach. 

He looked back up, his eyes meeting Isak, who was quite thrilled for what was about to come next.

“Even I-” Even stopped him, in the best way possible. His tongue running up, along the length of his cock. Isak began to let out a moan –more so a yelp– but closed his mouth, trying to muffle it.

“Just let me… you’ll be fine,” he assured him. 

He circled the head with his tongue, stopping and starting again as he changed direction. Isak responded to this with a huff and pulled his hips back, his hands now draped over Even’s head, pushing his down onto his cock. Even complied and sucked him off, his hand wrapped around the base. 

Isak closed his eyes, and Even sped up slightly, enjoying the sound of the soft moans Isak thought he wasn’t making. Even’s followed his next thought, stopping to reach over him and dig under his pillow, under which was a recently opened bottle of lube, much like the one he saw Isak use on himself just days ago, which turned him on a little more than he thought it should’ve. Isak shuffled over, arching his back to move out of Even’s way. 

“You ever do this before?” Even asked, squeezing lube on the tip of his fingers. 

“No- do what?”

“Just wondering how slow I should go, is all.” 

“Wh-“ A finger made its way around Isak’s hole, circling it. Then, it went in. Isak couldn’t help but let a drawn out moan blow out of him. 

“F- Fuck…” He said breathily, in one long, drown out rejoice. His attempt to quiet himself as the word slipped out of his mouth didn’t seem to work, probably because Even had upped the ante, pulling his finger out and adding another as he pushed back into Isak’s tight hole. 

Overtaken, Isak hummed a murmur of his pleasure. It felt so good that every second his moans got louder; he had given up on trying to keep them in. No, instead he was begging for more. He wanted Even to–

“Fuck me,” He pleaded, in a whimpered tone. 

Even smiled. “No.” 

Isak’s eyes opened, surprised as he lifted his head to match Even’s eyes. 

“I want you to come from my fingers,” The boy said, so casually. 

Isak nodded, hesitantly, but something in him told him to let it happen. Truthfully, he really wanted to, but he also wanted more. It was as if he was being deprived of something he’s never felt before.

The taller boy pulled his fingers out slowly, curling them. Isak’s legs came back as he freed another sighing moan from his chest. He was dying for Even to put them back in. “P-”

Even quieted his demand, giving him what he wanted. Two fingers managed their way back into Isak’s hole and it felt fucking amazing. Who knew Even knew a thing or two?

Even spread his fingers a little and kissed the rim of his ass with his thumb, making a arc at the top of the hole. He repeated this motion again and again, pushing his fingers deeper.

Deeper, Isak screamed in his head, unable to say anything out loud at all. He hummed low moans as it sped up and began to bite his lip, hoping it would keep them in. 

“E- I’m-” Even stopped and pulled out his fingers abruptly.

“Don’t.”

“But-” Even hushed him, leaning over for one wholesome kiss before going back. 

“When I tell you to, you can... Okay?” Isak’s nodded again, trying one or two breaths to stop his seemingly endless pants; It didn’t help. Neither did Even, pulling back from the kiss and touching him in a new way: His hands grazed down Isak’s thighs, backed to his skin, stopping right at his ankles. It was enough to have him shooting at the sensation.

Even pushed him down, looking him in the eyes for a short moment before grabbing Isak’s ankles and throwing his legs up and back.

Then he cupped his cheeks and spread them. Kneeling, he brought his face to the boy’s hole until his tongue could climb in and out of it, which is exactly what it did. 

Isak hummed again. His toes curled, too, ultimately blazed by the feeling of Even’s tongue in and around his hole.

Warm and Wet, Isak could feel Even’s tongue fill him up more and more. Isak was about to come and, as if he knew that, Even pulled away. Isak breathed in, trying to calm himself but he couldn’t, every other breath cut off by his own moans and whimpers.

Isak huffed one last, breathy moan and shot his load. His come spread all over his stomach and even on Even, who looked rather pleased.

Even then stood up and began stroking his own erection. He opened his mouth, letting a small broken moan ring out. His load went all over Isak’s legs, spilling to either side.

He fell over, on top of Isak and they stayed there for a second. Isak said nothing fluffing through Even’s hair. 

“Hot.” A single word left Even’s mouth before he stood up. 

“Yeah,” Isak rubbed his eyes and sat up,“Hot.”

They stared at each other, feeling something between ‘em that they had never felt before. The lust had left, replaced by a sense on sexual curiosity and a sort of pining for one another. Even wanted to test their limits. Isak just wanted to test his own. One last, light kiss cued their exit. 

“Shower?” Even held out his hand. 

“Um duh.” Isak laughed, and grabbed it. This was going to be fun.


	7. A Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora just can’t stop crying~

A week had passed since they had sex. The boys were closer then ever, which turned heads to say the least. Though they were best friends, they’d never acted quite like this. It was new, different.

Currently, they were sitting outside, on the window seal of a local ice cream shop. They’d just spent the last twenty minutes arguing over which flavor was the best. Isak was stuck on mint chocolate while Even thought he was insane. 

“It’s vanilla,” he shouted playfully, grinning ear to ear. 

“Mint. Chocolate.” Isak said slowly, spooning the rim of his plastic, ice cream bowl. 

“Vanilla is the best.”

“You’re wrong.”

“You’re crazy.” Even finished licking the remainder of his cone. 

“For you.” Isak smirked and got up from his seat. Even opened his mouth, “A-” He was at a lost for words and somehow it felt good. He didn’t have a second thought about his feelings for Isak, especially not now, when he knew that they were on the same page through and through.

“Walk me home?” Isak requested, holding his hand out to Even.

“But I’m not done with my cone,” Even complained, ice cream dripping down the side of his hand.

“Finish it on the way?”

“Alright,” Even complied and grabbed Isak’s hand, pulling himself up from the chair with the same hand covered in vanilla without even thinking. A fair smirk shaped his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Isak exclaimed, shaking his hand. 

“That won’t help,” Even joked. “Here-”

Isak licked the ice cream off his hand before looking over at Even, who had a handful of napkins. He simply shrugged them off. 

“I thought you liked mint chocolate?” Even stared blankly, a little turned on.

“I do. Now, come on.” Isak gestured towards the sidewalk and started for his Even’s car.

——  
The two made their way up to Isak’s shared flat. Isak grabbed his keys from his pocket and began to put them in when the door swung open suddenly. Noora, brushing her teeth, stood at the door for a second, then walked back to the bathroom.

How did she- who knows. Isak thought to himself, watching her walk away. 

“Heard you coming up the stairs.” She answered, making not even the littlest bit of sense once so ever. I- whatever, she’s obviously magic. Isak concluded, grabbing Even’s non-sticky hand and tugging at him to come inside. 

They walked in, forking at the hallway: Even headed for the kitchen. Isak went to his room. He went to grab a big hoodie; it was cold.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Even sort of mocked, slipping further into the kitchen. 

Isak, fluffing through his hair in the shine of some pot, caught the taller’s eye. Even threw the paper wrapped around his cone away at the rim of the trash can, missing. 

As he bent over there, Isak came from behind and slapped his ass. 

“Torture,” Even called, turning around to face him. 

“You like it.” 

“That’s not the point now is it?” 

“It Is.” 

Isak laughed and pushed him against the wall, he hovered a little the trash can but in the heat of the moment, it was as if wasn’t there. Their lips were nearly touching. Isak looked down at Even’s and then licked them, leaving Even speechless.

He was blushing and pushing back. 

“Even,” Isak said, walking back into him. He paused, “Wait…”

Even squinted his eyes then rubbed under one with the knuckle of his thumb “Huh?”

“What are we?” 

“What do you mean?” Even turned, smirking. 

“I mea- I mean what is this?” Isak thought his question was clear enough. 

“What do what this to be?” 

“I want to this be… us?”

“Then this is us. Simple as that,” Even said, breaking out a smile.

“Well can you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh thank god. I never thought you’d ask,” Even rejoiced. 

“Oh fuck you,” Isak laughed, reaching up a little to kiss Even. The taller boy kissed back, and the two were in Isak’s perfect, perfect world again. Something churned in him, telling him he was lucky for what he had, but another thing told him he wasn’t worthy of it. He mostly tuned that part out. He was going to be with Even. It was his focus right now. 

Even had the same thought in mind. He loved the way Isak made him feel. It was electrifying, a distraction from the fucked up world they lived in.

In the wonderland, they could barely keep their thought off of each other.This probably was one of the main reasons why neither of them saw Noora watching them as the made out on top of the trash can. 

“You boys seem to be having fun” she said, cackling at her own little inside joke. 

The two stood stopped in their tracks, lips somehow still touching.

“Oh come on guys, that was funny.” In an awkward response, the two shook their head in sync. Noora sighed. “You know, since William moved to England, I’ve never really-”

“Well I better get going.” Even kissed Isak on the cheek and dashed for the door. Noora stories were a sit down and sob ordeal. He’d done enough of that for all three of them and everyone else combined. 

“Wait-” Noora shouted, trying to catch him before he left. Too late, Even was already gone, the bottom door was locked too.

“Well I guess he’s missing out. Now, come sit with m- wait, before you do that, can you get the milk and cookies from the kitchen?”

“Sure?”

“Thanks.”

Back with a tray of Oreos and milk, Isak sat on the arm of the couch. 

“Now like I was saying: Since William left, I haven’t really gotten much action so to speak- You gonna eat that?” Noora was referring to the cookie currently heading for Isak’s mouth.

“Noora, dear. Our poor boy doesn’t want to here about your sex life,” A familiar voice called from the back of the collective. 

“Shut up, Eskild. He’s listening. Right? You’re listening? Isak?”

“Noora,” now two voices, Eskild and Linn shouted in unison, trying to save poor Isak from the long night of involuntary wine-drinking and tissue dabbing that he was getting himself into.

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Sorry, Noora.” Isak let out a little sigh of relief and went to his room. All that was on his mind was Even. Even being cute, Even being hot, Even ravishing him at the stroke of midnight. Just kidding, not that Even. It was cute, It was Even, It was his boyfriend, and It had just been the best day of his life.

For-fucking-real.


	8. Good Morning

The next morning, Isak found himself bored, balled over his pillow.

“Fuckkkk.” A long, drawn out sigh followed. Isak clearly wasn’t a morning person.

Eskild and the girls went out early that morning, something about a date. He wasn’t sure which of the three was going on it, but it was eight in the morning when they told him, so he didn’t really care. He spent the rest of his unwanted awakening in his bed. 

Normally, this was the time he’d take out of his day to text Even, but he hadn’t been able to for about a week now. His boyfriend called him around an hour later and talked him up about how he’d take him out to the movies when he got back. 

“Why did you have to go camping this week? I don’t even have Eskild to keep me company.”

“Isak, you’re going to be fine. I swear,” Even comforted him a little, not enough though. Isak heard Even’s mom calling for help. “I’ll call you later, Isy.”

“Alright, talk to you later I guess.”

Seemed like all they did was call each other, and not even on Even’s phone. It was some service phone that Even spent most of his day walking to and from just to leave messages. –He always called in the morning, why did he always call in the morning?–

Oh yeah, that’s right, Even was out on some out of the blue camping trip with his father. Fucking perfect. He was going to be gone until late monday. His parents even let him miss school completely, something about how the wild teaches you life lessons and how the family needed bonding time. Complete bullshit.

By day two, Isak found life quite unbearable. Today was day six, which, honestly, didn’t feel any better. He missed Even, especially his kisses, each so soft and warm. He wanted to feel them again. 

However, he missed something else too. Poor boy hadn’t had sex in about two and half weeks now. And you know first times, they’re eye-opening, drawing; after it, you just want more. All were true for Isak, especially the wanting. It was as if he was parched, and only one thing could fulfill his thirst. That one thing just so happened to be over fifty miles away in a wifi-less, barren cabin town, lying beneath the night sky and eating fucking smores. 

“Ughhhhh,” he shouted, quite theatrically, rolling around in his bed, kicking and screaming incoherently.

The audacity. How dare he spend time creating long-lasting memories with dear ol’ dad while his boyfriend was suffering all alone. 

Then some irrational thought carved it’s way into his mind. A construct of his brain’s fight against boredom, he thought of Even, naturally. 

—

It played out as more of a day dream, the boys walking aimlessly on some pathway. Looking around, Isak figured he was either in some park or that he was in some technologically advanced jungle. The first option made the most sense, so he went with it. 

“Isak,” Even called, his voice angelic under a beaming white light that seemed to touch every corner of this idyllic reality. Did Isak just literally die of boredom? No, of course not. However, it wasn’t that obvious from the looks of things. Technically, this was his heaven. He even liked long walks. Perfect. 

“Yeah?” Isak turned to Even. 

“Close your eyes.”

“Uh… Okay?” Isak closed his eyes, hesitantly. He shortly theorized what would even prompt Even to say such a thing, but nothing made since. A brief pause lapsed over his thoughts and he froze, standing angled on his right foot and waiting for whatever Even was about to show him. 

“Alright, open them,” Even whispered in his ear. This time it felt real, like he was actually-

He opened his eyes. 

“You’re here!” Isak exclaimed, jumping to bring his unexpected surprise into his embrace. Snuggled under his shoulder, Isak broke into a warm, content grin. He then proceeded to take in the taller’s wonderful aroma. “And you don’t smell like forest!”

“Isak, I told you it was a cabin town.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you washed up regularly. Cabin towns always have those weird, shared showers that you have to bring the water shoes to because the floor is covered in God knows what.”

Even laughed a little, pulling from Isak to set down his bag. Isak just lied back down, sprawling out into a stretch. 

“Wait, it’s Saturday. Aren’t you supposed to come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I was going to tell you but there was barely any service there so my texts stopped sending about two days in…” That explains it. “There was a big storm coming in and it looked like a flood, so my dad said we should probably get going. I have something else to tell you too, but I don’t know how you’ll take it…” 

“What? What is it?” 

“So on my way home, I was looking up apartment listings.”

“Naturally,” Isak jokes, propping himself up against the headboard.“Continue.”

“Yeah, so I found one close to school and it’s our last year and…” 

“You want me to live with you?” Isak said, in a breathy voice. A smile took over his face.

“Yeah…?” 

Isak jumped up for another hug, “Yes! I’d love too, but…”

“But what?”

“What do I tell my parents?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, my coming out wasn’t exactly concrete… It’ll probably confuse them. That’s fine; I’ll figure it out.”

Even sat on the bed, beginning to rub Isak’s leg. A weak smile faced Isak’s. There was something Even wasn’t telling him, and he knew it. 

“Even, what’s-”

“Just tell them you’re moving in with a friend and that the rent is cheaper. It’ll technically be true. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

“I uh- alright.” 

Even draped himself over Isak and stayed there for a minute. 

He’ll tell me… just not today. 

Isak groaned and rolled Even over. They laughed together, Even reaching for Isak hand. 

“God, you’re perfect.”

“No one’s perfect, Even.” Isak held his hand.

Just not today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s Even hiding?


	9. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even’s just having fun, avoiding the bigger question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in months, sorry. Things were rough but that’s not your fault. I’m back.

Walking up a familiar flight of steps, Even sought out to call his boyfriend. Took him a minute to find his phone buried under a pile of stuff ranging from blankets to board games. Needless to say, Even wasn’t the best when it came to packing of any sort. 

The two had finally picked a place to live, all thanks to Isak’s previous roommates’ badgering of the topic. They even looked for places for him. Indeed, Isak found that it was time for him to get a move on before his ‘friends’ had built him a house themselves. 

The apartment they found was a openflow, one floor. The kitchen sat to the right of the front door. Across from it, the living room, and their room was just down the hallway to the left. The bathroom was somewhere in the mix. 

 

Cozy.

 

Even finally found his phone, still walking up the stairs. The elevator was out for maintenance, a power surge or something like that. Better safe than sorry. 

The phone rang twice before picking up. 

“Hey,” Isak answered sleepily. 

“Hey, so I brought Monopoly, Game of Life, Scrabble, and-” 

“What the hell was that last one?” He sounded a little more awake now. 

“Scrabble? Oh, you probably know it by it’s Norwegian name, Alfa-”

“Oh… that stupid game.” Isak scoffs. He finds himself sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping lukewarm tea from a flimsy plastic cup. He couldn’t find the mugs. 

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to play Alfapet,” Even said disappointedly into the phone. 

 

“First, it’s an American game. Second, we’re in fucking Sweden! and third… I never said I didn’t know how to play.”

 

“You do know games can be translated right? Also, are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I-”

Isak paused. He had gotten up from the counter to pour out the rest of his tea in the sink, then shuffled his way over to the fridge. His pants were too long and he almost slipped and fell doing it. He put his glass under the dispenser. The comment made him think long enough for his glass to overfill, the dispenser just going and going. 

 

“Shit,” he noticed too late and ran to grab a towel, nearly dropping his phone. Water spilled onto the floor. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

 

“What?” Even started. “You know I’m right.”

 

“No, I know my water spilled. Fuck!” Isak rebutted, rushing over and nearly falling on his face.

 

“No no no. You know I’m right.”

 

“Okay but Even… Shut up!” He threw the towel down, almost throwing himself down in the process. After what had basically been the second coming in the middle of his kitchen, he decided water wasn’t worth it. A weak thought passed, but he chose not to act on it. Not yet, that is. 

 

“No buts.” Even snickered, snapping him back into reality. “Now, come open the door.” 

 

Isak huffed. “But I literally just sat down.”

 

“And?” 

 

He drew out a long sigh and threw himself back over the couch, shuffling to the door. 

 

“Hey..” Even looked suspicious, bundled in what looked like the remnants of some dead game. 

 

“Uh…?” Isak drew a blank stare, forgetting what he wanted to say. He shook his head, “Hey,” and dawned a faint smile before (to his defeat) chinning up to kiss him. The two stared at each other for a good minute, each with a growing hunger for the other. Isak was supposed to be mad at him.

 

Then, Even moved in for another, simple kiss, pushing Isak back into the apartment and pulling off the dead horse he called a jacket. Neither one thought to close the door. 

 

“So-” 

 

“Even, wait,” Isak stopped him, guiding him back to his room where everything looked set for the occasion: clean and rosy. Just like a certain boy’s- Okay wait I cannot let him live this down. 

 

“Frickin’ Alfapet, Isak. You have to be lying.”

 

“Well, I’m not. It’s just some stupid game for god’s sake. Even, I don’t-”

 

“Now wait a minute,” Even drew a big, mischievous smile, which boiled into this oddly satisfying sound: a sound Isak had heard before. A chuckle, scarier than anything he had ever feared, broke the silence of the room. Following it, came the biting of his lip and the cupping of Isak’s face in his hands. 

“You’ve crossed the line there, buddy.”

Even pushed him into the room, which for some reason smelled like maple syrup. Unzipping his pants, Isak realised he had lost all control of the situation. His own battled moans made sure of that.

Throwing himself back onto the bed, he gave up fighting them back, and as any mentally sound person would, Even saw this as an opportunity to make a simple bet.  
“When you learn how to play alfapet...” 

That smile took him over again, warming Isak, his ins, and outs. “You can have me… Inside,” He crawled on top of him. “Your…” He locked behind his ear and grabbed his crotch. “A-”

“Okay! Fine! I’ll learn to play the damn game.”

“Is my dick really that good?” He started cracking up.

Isak blushed.


	10. ανυπόμονος - impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is eager.

Needless to say, he learned how to play the stupid game. Not even learned, he mastered it and was quite proud of himself.   
——  
After losing for the third time to a novice, Even had gotten fed up with the game and gave into Isak’s requests. The smaller boy toppled him as he put away the game and laid back, resting his head on the headboard. 

“Woah. Slow down, buddy.” Even chuckled and pushed Isak aside, rolling over to the other side of the bed and sitting up. He kicked off his socks and pulled his shirt out his pants. His new job had some dumb, all-blue uniform, which Isak said made him look like a cop.

Teasing, Even slowly unbuttoned his pants. He knew Isak was watching him. He wanted to see how far his golden boy would go to get what he wanted. So far, the results were promising. Isak, previously sitting buckled to floor had made his way to Even. He started leaving small, butterfly kisses down his neck.

Even turned and looked at him, a sly smile breaking through his dry stare. 

“What?” Isak’s eyes were full of seemingly unmet desire; Even could see that. The green murked into a pool, and his pupils grew bigger. “I play your game, I get my reward.” He said fussily, which pleased Even, and pushed for a kiss. 

Even pulled him back for a small kiss which blossomed into a sloppier one, then broke it. 

“You’ll get what you want,” Even assured him as he undid the first couple buttons of Isak’s flannel and kissed him again.“Don’t worry. M’kay?”

“Yeah.” 

“Cool.” Fairly undone, his shirt hanged open over Even, which gave the first glimpse of the boy’s chest: lightly dusted with flakes of gold, nearly bare. It was, interestingly enough, desirable. Along with other things, it made Isak more pure in his eyes. Fragile in a way he’d never thought of before. 

As Isak hastily pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his thin, one-of-a-kind (for good reasons) spider-man belt, Even came to a final realization and shocked the both of them; He began to choke on the words as they spilled out of him. “You’re- You’re perfect.”

Isak stopped. “What?”

“I- Isak, you’re the best thing that could have happened to me, and I’m still keeping things from you,” Even should have waited but he didn’t want to. He was so tired waiting. 

“What exactly is it that you’re hiding from me?” Isak sat back onto his knees. 

“The fact that my father wants us to stop seeing each other.” Saying that made him mad, and by the looks of it, it made Isak furious. 

“Since when do you give a fuck we says,” Isak fought against his own words, trying to find the best way to express that he didn’t give a fuck what Even’s father wanted. “I thought you said he was okay with this. Even, I was actually starting to be okay with this.”

“I thought he was… I thought-”

“So?” 

“Dad said he thought it was just a phase, that it would past. He said he ‘never expected it to go this far,’ and I didn’t really know what to say to that so I left.” That explains why he was home so early. 

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think he’s wrong.” He had better. “But, I also don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it.” 

“Tell that-” Isak held his tongue, he wasn’t going to make anything better with the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “Look, Even. As long as you’re fine, I’m fine. Lying though, which I know you’re planning on doing, is not. You’re better than that.”

“So… just-” Even gestured scissors and then lipped some absurdly incomprehensible word; Isak got it. 

“If you have to,” Isak said sternly. “Now please, fuck me already,” Isak pouted, patting at his legs in protest and like that, Isak was back to being a whiny brat, Even’s brat but a brat nonetheless.


End file.
